Fel
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Rewrite in the works. New summary will appear soon hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**Bored again, so here's another thing. In this, Ash and Bonnie get separated from Serena and Clemont and their pokemon. After getting into a bunch of trouble, which scares Bonnie, Ash decides to use something to protect them both, after making sure Bonnie doesn't look.**

 **And no, it's not his aura he's gonna use. This is kind of a crossover, considering what kind of energy Ash is gonna wield.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

"Come on, we got to keep moving!" Ash shouted as he and Bonnie were running for their lives.

What happened was that thanks to team rocket, they got separated from the others. It had already been a few hours since then. The reason that they were running right now was because a bunch of wild Ursarings began to chase them. They weren't only mad, but they were _hungry_ as well. And to them, Ash and Bonnie are on their menu.

They didn't have any pokemon with them, not even Pikachu, so they were completely vulnerable to them. They kept running until they spotted a canyon of sorts up ahead.

"Quick in there!" Ash pointed out.

Bonnie saw what he meant, and they both ran into the canyon. Hoping that the wild Ursarings would loose track of them, or give up their hunt.

Unfortunately the wild pokemon didn't give up, and were on Ash and Bonnie's heels. They had no choce but to keep running. However, when they got more ahead, more wild Ursarings appeared in front of them. It appeared that the wild pokemon split up so a few could intercept the two.

Bonnie was scared, she didn't know how they would get out of this mess. They didn't have any pokemon, and Clemont and Serena here weren't hear either. She did the only thing she could do and hug Ash, hoping he had a solution to this problem.

"Ash! what are we gonna do?!" Bonnie was basically shouted while tears were streaming down her face.

Ash looked at her, then look back at the Ursarings. They were surrounded, with no way out and no one to save them.

A thought appeared to Ash, and he knew he had no choice. Out of all his adventures, he hoped he would never have to use _it_ here. But before he acted, he made sure Bonnie did something for him.

"Bonnie," Ash began to softly speak to her as he bend down so he could wrap his arms around her. "Can you promise me something?" The pallet town trainer finished.

Bonnie, looked up at Ash's face, before nodding, too scared to speak right now.

"Whatever you hear, whatever happens, make sure not to look, okay?" He asked of her. He didn't want her to see _it_.

Bonnie nodded, her head buried in his chest.

The wild Ursarings were getting closer to the two. Bonnie head was buried in Ash's chest, so she couldn't see what was going on. Ash lifted one of his arms toward the Ursarings.

"Remember Bonnie," Ash quietly told her, as a dark green aura envelope him. "Don't look." Ash repeated a few tears going down his face as the dark green energy grew stronger, making the Ursarings stop in their tracks in confusion.

'MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS"

"Ash! Bonnie! Can you hear us?!" Serena shouted, hoping to get a reply, which she got none.

"Bonnie! Ash! Answer us!" Clemont too shouted to the air.

The pokemon were also shouted, Talonflame and Noivern were flying up ahead, scouting the area, hoping to spot them.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled out from Serena's shoulder. He was worried for his trainer and friend. What if something happened to them?

The sky suddenly turned a lot darker than usual, with even some green appearing with it, getting their attention.

"Huh? What's with the sky?" Clemont questioned. He was already worried sick for his sister's and friend's safety and whereabouts, the last thing he needed was more trouble right now.

"I don't know," Serena replied. "But we can't worry about that right now! We need to find Ash and Bonnie!" She told him.

Before he could answer back however, a huge noise was heard, getting their attention in front of them. In the distance, a huge pillar of dark green flames appeared, shooting up in the sky. They felt huge amount of power coming from it. However, Squishy felt more than that. The Zygarde core sense _demonic_ energy coming from it, worrying the Zygarde core.

"What is that?!" Clemont asked as he and the others saw it. Serena was too surprise and shocked to reply.

Eventually, the pillar of dark green fire soon dissipated, and the weird dark and green sky was no more, but dark clouds began to appear, and started to rain.

"What just happened?" Clemont asked, the pokemon were just confused.

Pikachu's nose then picked up on something. He took a few more sniffs to make sure, then his eye's widened. That was Ash's scent! The pokemon then jumped off of Serena's shoulder and began heading his way toward where the dark green fire pillar was.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Serena yelled out as she began to run after the mouse pokemon, ignoring the rain. The others began to follow them as well.

They eventually found a canyon, at least what's left of it anyways. The ground was charred black, with some unknown dark green fire still a lit despite the rain. They saw charred bodies, some aflame with the unknown fire, which gave them a feeling of dread.

"Are these pokemon?" Clemont questioned in horror. Just what happened here?

Serena looked ahead, and notice two figures up ahead. One of them was holding on to the other as if their life depended on it. She realized who it was.

"Ash! Bonnie!" Serena shouted, running toward them.

"Huh, Bonnie?! Ash?!" Clemont noticed them as well, as ran at them as well.

Ash, who was looking down at Bonnie, making sure she was alright, heard their voices and looked up. Bonnie did the same.

"Serena! Clemont!" Ash responded, Bonnie merely ran toward her brother, who enveloped him in a hug.

"Brother!" She was sobbing in his chest. Clemont didn't mind, she was alright, that's all that matters to him.

"What happened here?" Serena asked Ash, while looking around the now destroyed and charred area. The mysterious dark green fire still present on some of the charred corpses and on the ground.

Ash stiffened, but they didn't notice.

"We were being chased by some wild Ursarings. I thought that if we went into the canyon, we would loose them, but that didn't work out for us."

"Then what happened?" Clemont asked him, after Bonnie had calmed down a bit.

"...I don't know," Ash lied. "I remember we were being surrounded, and making sure Bonnie was alright, the next thing I knew, this happened." He didn't wanted to lie to them, but he had no choice.

"Bonnie, do you know what happened?" Clemont asked his little sister, who manage to calm down.

"Not really, all I knew was Ash telling me not to look." She told them, but she was assuming that Ash told her that so she could feel safe.

"Well, whatever happened here doesn't matter now, let's see if there's a pokemon center nearby." The Luimose gym leader told them, who all nodded on agreement.

Ash knew he had to keep what he did hidden. He never asked for this to happened, but he had to keep Bonnie safe. All he could hope was that they never find out, and hope that he would never be force to use it ever again.

However, Squishy was not fooled, the Zygarde core knew Ash was behind whatever happened. How? Because he could sense the demonic energy radiating from Ash.

 **Good? Bad? I don't care, you all have your opinions. In case anyone's wondering, it was fel energy and fel fire Ash used.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… I wasn't expecting for this to happen. Apparently, you all wanted more of this. This was just a one shot, some random idea that popped into my head, nothing more. But you all wanted more, so I guess I shall give you more. Characters are older by the way, like Ash, Serena, Clemont, are around 16 years old, while Bonnie is around 8 years old.**

 **Should I change the title and summary to match the now story that's no longer a one shot? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **This has some crossover elements in this by the way. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter two: Hiding the fel within**

It's been a few days since he used _it_ to save himself and Bonnie from the Ursarings. Luckily, he managed to hide this from the others, leaving them none the wiser. Currently, our hero from Pallet Town was in his room, getting ready to meet the others at the pool. They managed to find a town and were currently staying in a hotel, and this hotel had a pool. The others were already down there, and Ash as about to head down there as well.

Ash sighed as he left his room to head down to the rest. While moving, he couldn't help but remember the first time he had use his... rather demonic powers.

*FLASHBACK*

 _We see a 5 year old Ash exploring the forest surrounding his hometown of Pallet. He was trying to see if there was any pokemon around that wanted to play with him._

" _Where are the pokemon?" the little Ash wondered as he kept looking around. Usually there were tons of pokemon around during this time of day. The young buy was unaware of the dark clouds and sky that was covering the area. Then Ash felt some water hit his head, only for it to suddenly start pouring down rain._

" _Huh? Why is it raining, no one said it was going to rain!" The young child told himself as he tried to find cover from the rain._

 _Ash eventually found a giant tree that was blocking the rain with its branches and leaves. He ran over to it and sat at the trunk of it._

" _Man, mom's gonna be worried if I don't find a way back." Ash told himself as he simply sat there, hoping for the rain to stop so he could head back._

 _Unfortunately, something else happened as Ash heard a bunch of buzzing above his head, only to look up to see a bunch of angry Beedrill looking down at him._

 _Ash only shouted in surprise as he began to run, ignoring how wet he was getting from the rain. The Beedrills were following him as he kept on running. No matter how much he ran, the angry pokemon weren't giving up on this hunt. Ash eventually tripped over a rock that happened to be pointing up from the ground, sending him down to the ground, covering the poor boy in mud and he looked up to see the Beedrills approaching him. Fear overtook the young child as he could only crawl next to a boulder as the pokemon got closer._

" _G-Go away…" Ash pleaded to the Beedrills to leave him alone, but his pleas didn't convince the pokemon. "G-Go away…!" Ash sobbed again, a bit louder this time. However, he didn't notice the dark green aura surrounding himself as the Beedrills got closer. Eventually the boy couldn't take it anymore and shouted at the pokemon._

" _GO AWAY!"_

 _What resulted was something no one could have guessed. Enormous amount of an unknown energy came out of the boy, completely decimating both the pokemon and the landscape. Tree's were destroyed and burned; the ground became charred black with dark green flames a lit despite the rain, and the once alive Beedrills were nothing more than burning carcasses. When Ash saw the aftermath of the powerful explosion, he was horrified._

" _D-Did I… W-What…?" The poor boy couldn't take it was he ran back to home, ignoring the rain and the destruction he accidentally caused._

*FLASHBACK END*

"…It's been really long since then hasn't it?" Ash told himself as he made his way through the hotel lobby. Ever since then, he had kept it hidden from everyone, even his mom didn't know about it.

He hated it. He remembered both times when he used it, back then and when he had to save Bonnie and himself. He felt how corrupted and dreadful the powers he has felt. He knew whatever he wielded, it was evil, and he hated it. Ash wanted nothing to do with these powers. Ash was pulled out of his thoughts when he arrived at the pool.

"There you are Ash." Serena told him from her seat, simply relaxing in the suns heat, wearing nothing but a bikini. The sight causes Ash to blush greatly, but luckily, no one notice it.

"Come on in, the water feels amazing!" Bonnie shouted as she was swimming in it. Clemont was chilling at the pools stairs, and all the pokemon were either swimming as well, or just enjoying the warm weather. Even Squishy was enjoying the swimming, as the Zygarde core was with Pikachu and Dedenne.

Ash simply put up a smile, before jumping into the pool himself.

'LATER'

"That was fun." Ash told himself as he entered his room. After a few hours of simply enjoying themselves, they all headed back to their rooms. The pokemon, including Pikachu, were still enjoying themselves at the pool.

After getting a shower, he proceeded to head back out to head to the others, as they all agreed to get something to eat.

'ELSEWHERE'

The pokemon of life, Xerneas overlooked the destruction that has remained in the canyon. She looked at the still burning fel flames, while they were smaller than before, they were still here. The corpses of what used to be the Ursurings were now unrecognizable due to the flames.

" _You see this too, right Yveltal?"_ The telepathic voice of Xerneas spoke as she saw her brother, the pokemon the death Yveltal, landed on the upper reaches of the canyon.

" _Of course I see it sister, I have eyes as well,"_ Yveltal's telepathic voice was heard as he looked over the area. _"I never thought that the boy wielded the same powers as the demons Zygarde saw in his visions all those years ago."_

" _We can't allow the rest of the legendaries know about this. Zygarde believes that they aren't ready for what's to come yet."_ Xerneas told her sibling as she uses her power to put out the flames.

" _I am aware Xerneas, they all aren't ready to know just yet. They, even Arceus, are too arrogant and stubborn to understand."_ Yveltal answered, as he lifted himself off the ground to land next to Xerneas. _"I only wish we could just stop hiding our true power."_

" _You're aware that Zygarde wanted us to hide our powers for a reason. Even for pokemon, our powers aren't supposed to reach the level we're at."_ Xerneas reminded.

" _That's the kind results you get when you're doing Zygarde's training, and I don't think with our power, we can call ourselves mere pokemon anymore."_ Yveltal spoke as he watches his sister putting out the demonic flames. _"But what do we do about the boy? I know Zygarde is watching him and the girl, but we need to so something."_ The pokemon of death finished.

" _We will do nothing unless Zygarde himself tells us otherwise."_ The life pokemon told her brother as she finished up her work. _"We will simply wait until Zygarde has need of us."_

Yveltal could only grunt. _"Well, that boy better keep his powers under control. Who knows what will happen if the world finds out about it."_ He told her as he took off into the sky, leaving Xerneas in the canyon.

Xerneas simply sighed, she knows that Yveltal will listen, but is aware that he simply hates waiting. It's been thousands of years, he can wait just a little bit longer.

" _I hope so."_ Xerneas silently told herself about the boy hiding his demonic powers, as she left the canyon.

 **So here it is, the second chapter of my now story. This will also contain my own version of Zygarde, Xerneas, and Yveltal. Don't know where to take this story, but I'll figure something out. See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, sorry for taking a while to update this story. I was more focus on my other ones, that and I couldn't figure out a way to move this story forward. But I have decided to do another chapter so you all won't have to wait. Again, I apologize.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Three: Ash's first victims**

Our heroes are currently traveling on their way to the Kalos League for Ash to participate in. As they were on their way, they have stumble upon a city.

"Whoa, that's a pretty big city!" Bonnie shouted as they saw the city.

"I suggest we stop here for the day. It will be night soon so it's best if we stay here." Clemont suggested to the others.

"That's fine; we'll just use this time to train. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon partner, who replied with a cheerful "Pika!".

"Then we should hurry and find a place to stay then." Serena pointed out.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash ran down the hill they were on toward the city as the others gave chase.

"Wait for me!" Clemont shouted as he was once again behind everyone else.

After arriving in the city and getting a room from the pokemon center, they decided to explore what the city had in store for them.

"There's so much here!" Bonnie exclaimed as she was ahead of the others, while Dedenne gave a noise in agreement from her head. "What should we do first?"

Before anyone could think of anything, they heard a loud growl from Ash, who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, I'm guess I'm hungry." Ash replied, getting them to sweat drop as Pikachu let out a sigh at his trainers hunger.

"I guess we can find something to eat." Serena replied as he giggled to herself from Ash being hungry.

"Then let's go!" Ash told them as he walked in a direction. The others waited for him to come back a minute later as he then asked, "Uh, where's a place to eat?" This of course gets them to laugh.

"I think there's a place near here we can try out." Serena suggested to the others.

"Then let's go!" Bonnie told them as she too was hungry.

"Alright Bonnie." Clemont replied to her as they began to head to the place Serena wanted to try out.

As they were on their way there, no one noticed Squishy looking at Ash with interest as he was in Bonnie's bag.

' _I_ _wonder… how did you get your abilities?_ ' The Zygarde core thought to himself as he watched Ash.

'LATER'

"Man that was good!" Ash told the others as they exited the restaurant. To the Kanto Native, it was delicious.

"Yeah, it was pretty tasty." Serena replied with a smile, causing Ash to blush a little bit. Luckily no one noticed.

"I'm full now." Bonnie spoke, as Dedenne patted his stomach, signifying that he was also full.

"Alright, should we see if the city has anything else interesting?" Clemont asked the others.

Before anyone could answer, they all noticed a large crowd forming outside from what appears to be a small stadium of sorts. This of course got their attention.

"What's going on there?" Serena wondered.

"Well, only one way to find out." Ash responded as they headed to the crowd. Once they got to their destination, Ash got a person's attention. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Oh, Aria's here, and she's going to do a performance!" The person answered him as they went in the stadium.

The others were a bit surprise by that.

"Aria's here?" Serena was surprise, before saying, "We should watch her."

"I don't see a problem with that." Clemont responded as he too would like to watch.

"I want to watch the performance as well!" Bonnie also agreed.

"Alright then, let's watch Aria!" Ash exclaimed as they too entered the stadium.

After entering the building, they noticed how many people were present here. They knew Aria was famous, but they didn't think so many people would be here at once just to watch her. As they were trying to find some seats, Ash noticed a group near the exit that looked rather suspicious to him. The Pallet Town Trainer decided to ignore it, though for some reason he got a bad feeling from them. It was different from Team Rocket, but he didn't know why it was different. Pushing these thoughts aside, he and the others finally found some good seats.

"I wonder what kind of performance she's going to do." Serena wondered as they all waited for the show to start.

"Maybe she might so something involve battling?" Ash questioned as the others looked at him. "I know that she usually doesn't, I just trying to figure out what she's going to do." Ash defended himself.

"There's only one way to find out." Clemont spoke as they noticed the stage beginning to start up, getting the crowd ecstatic.

A few moments later, Aria herself appeared on stage with her Delphox, as they and the crowd cheered for her.

"Hello everyone! How are you today?" she called out to the audience, who replied with a loud cheer.

"That's great to hear! Now let's get this show on the road!" Aria shouted along with her Delphox as the crowd cheered once more.

'LATER'

"That was amazing!" Serena told the others as they were on their way back to the pokemon center. It was now night, so they decided to hit the hay for the night, then they would be back on the road.

"Yeah, the moves that she and her pokemon did, it was awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed as Squishy and Dedenne fell asleep in her bag, all while Clemont could only sweat drop from his little sister's excitement.

Ash on the other hand felt as if something was wrong the moment they left the stadium. He enjoy the show don't get him wrong, but he felt like if something horrible was happening, or was about too, and he didn't like it. All of a sudden he stop walking, this of course go the others attentions.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Serena asked him.

Ash simply looked at Pikachu and said, "Hey Pikachu, could you go with them? I need to check on something.", Getting a confused "Pi?" from the electric pokemon.

"Is something bothering you?" Clemont asked him, as he was wondering why Ash was acting like this.

"I'm fine; really, I just want to check on something. Don't worry; I'll meet you all at the center." Ash assured them.

"Okay, if you're sure." Serena responded. She was worried of something was bothering him, but she'll respect his wishes.

"We'll meet you there then." Bonnie told him as they and Pikachu then headed to the center without him.

Now that it was just him, he turned and ran back to the stadium. He believes that where the bad feeling started, so might as well start there. After arriving back at the stadium, he decided to look behind the building, he didn't know why, but something told him that he might find an answer.

When he arrived behind the stadium, she heard what sounded like muffling and heard a few others voices coming from the alleyways near him. So quietly he approaches the one that hold the noises, and what he saw shocked him to the core.

Aria was tied up while that one group he saw from before looming over her.

"Well, that plan paid off." One of them spoke as the other two laughed. Aria tried to shout, but the tape on her mouth prevented her from doing so.

"Oh don't worry lady; you're going to be shouting all right. But for a different reason." Another of them responded with a perverted grin as they approached her.

Aria could only watched in horror as they approached her, realizing what was going to happened as tears streamed down her face.

But before they could do anything, one of them went up in green flames, catching everyone off guard as the one who was caught on fire was screaming in pain until it died down as his still burning corpse fell to the ground.

"W-WHAT THE?!" The other two shouted as they saw their friend burn alive by some green fire. Before they realized it…

"GAH!" One of them shouted as they saw a black haired teen appeared and shove his fist into his stomach, leaving behind a hole in the criminal, killing him as he fell down. The last one saw the black haired teen covered in some dark green aura and energy, and it scared him and Aria.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!" The last remaining one shouted as he was back up in a corner as Ash lit the other corpse on fire as well.

"…Your end." Was all Ash spoke as he unleashed fel lighting at him, which completely charred what remained of his carcass as it was also lit in the green fire.

After they were taken care of, Ash turned to see Aria, who was shocked by what she saw, and proceeded to head to her. Seeing how scared she looked, he decided to calm her down.

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." The Kanto trainer told her as he took off the tape that was on her mouth.

Aira, after getting a better look, realized that the boy was one of Serena's companions. But before she could say anything, she fainted due to fatigue from what happened.

 **Well that's that. I hope you like it, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. See you next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating this story. I've been focusing on my other stories, and usually put more thought to them than this one. I apologize once again for not updating this story much.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Meeting**

Currently in some sort of dream space, four legendaries were seen in this dream world. Two of them were Xerneas and Yveltal, but the other two were new. One of them looked like some sort of white lion, and the other looked like some giant bat-like creature. The white lion was named Solgaleo, and the bat-like one was named Lunala. These two were the legendary pokemon of the Alola region. Currently, they were projecting themselves in this dream in order to communicate with each other since they were from far away from each other.

" _I wonder when Zygarde is going to show up._ " Yveltal spoke through his telepathic voice, "He was the one who called for this meeting."

" _I'm sure Zygarde will appear soon, he wouldn't do this unless he himself would show up._ " Lunala spoke through her voice.

" _What do you think he called this meeting for?_ " Solgaleo questioned, as these days Zygarde refused to attend any meeting between the legendary pokemon, even to them.

" **I'm glad that you asked Solgaleo.** " A voice got the four legendary pokemon's attention, as they saw Zygarde appear before them in his perfect form.

" _Zygarde._ " Xerneas spoke to the titan pokemon, " _May I ask what this meeting is about?_ " The life pokemon asked him.

"… **I was right; the boy possesses the very same dark energy that the demons in my visions wield.** " The giant pokemon told the four, getting them surprised by that information.

" _So… Arceus's chosen one wields the power of those demons of your visions. The mortal wields a very dangerous power._ " Solgaleo spoke.

" **That's not all,** " Zygarde once again spoke, as his voice echoed throughout the dream world. " **The boy had already used his abilities to end the lives of three humans. While he was simply protecting the girl, it still shows that he perfectly capable of using his fel magic to annihilate anyone that hurts those he cares for.** " The titan pokemon told them.

" _What do we do then? We can't just appear before them without drawing the attention of the entire world or the rest of the legendary pokemon._ " Yveltal pointed out.

" **You four will continue your duties; I will make sure nothing happens to the boy.** " Zygarde told them, as he continued. " **The elements are getting more restless everyday. It will only be a matter of time until the rest of the world knows about the dark energy Ash wields.** "

" _What about the girl? The one named Serena?_ " Xerneas started to ask the titan pokemon. " _You said that she might he able to help the boy, and you also said that she would play a roll in the future._ "

"… **The elements believe that the time will soon appear, and I shall grant her the ability to speak and wield the elements. But I must make sure the boy won't succumb to the demonic energies that he wields before the two are ready to aid in the defense our world.** " Zygarde told them. " **Keep doing your duties, and continued to train, I will call for you all again once the time comes.** "

The four legendary pokemon understood as they exited the dream state. Zygarde simply look on as he too left the dream world.

'WITH THE OTHERS'

Aria began to wake up from her slumber, and the next thing she knows she was in some sort of bed. Looking around, she saw that she was in a room that looked like that of the pokemon center.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." Hearing a voice, she turned to see Serena, Ash, and the others as they entered the room. The red haired female also saw it was Serena who spoke. "We were worried." The blonde spoke as she and the others made their way to her.

"W-What happened?" Aria asked as her memory was a bit fuzzy at the moment.

"Ash found you surrounded by a bunch of bad people, but he managed to get you away from them." Clemont told her, as Ash informed them that he managed to get her out of there.

"Really?" Aria spoke again, this time she was able to talk normally now.

"Yeah," Ash told her, "I managed to get you from them and managed to get away." The black haired trainer told the Kalos queen.

Aria was silent as he tried to recall that. Suddenly, she remembered what happened, though it wasn't the way that the others told her. The red haired pokemon performer remembered seeing the men who tried to basically rape her go up in dark green flames. She widens her eyes as she also remembered that it was Ash who wielded that dark green power. However, from what she was told, she figured she wouldn't say anything like that right now.

"Wait!" Aria realized something else, "Where's Delphox?" She asked in worry, as she hoped nothing happened to her pokemon.

"Don't worry," Serena assured her, "We saw that Delphox was already in the pokemon center. She's with the other pokemon right now." The blonde pokemon performer assured the red haired female, who was relieved that her pokemon was alright. Aria let out a yawn, signifying that she was tired.

"You should probably get some rest." Ash suggested to her, as the others agreed with the Pallet Town pokemon trainer.

"I guess you're right." Aria replied as she was feeling tired still.

"We'll be in the other room if you need anything." Serena told her idol, as they all got ready to leave the room.

"Can I speak to Ash really quick?" Aria asked them, getting them confused before realizing that she probably just wanted to thank him.

"I'll be with you guys in a moment." Ash assured them, as he didn't see anything wrong with Aria wanting to talk to him.

"Alright." Serena replied to him with a smile, getting a tiny blush from the Pallet Town trainer, luckily no one noticed. Eventually, after the others left the room, Ash went back to Aria to see what she wanted to talk about.

"Is there something you need Aria?" Ash asked the red haired Kalos queen.

"…You didn't simply just get us away from those people did you?" Aria asked him, as Ash froze when she realized what she meant. The red haired female went on, "I remember seeing dark green fire, and some dark green energy, and they were coming from you."

Ash had a shocked face as he hoped that she wouldn't remember that. The Pallet Town trainer then sighed as she began to speak, "I really don't want to talk about it. That was something that is supposed to be a secret. Not even the others know about it, not even my pokemon." The black haired male explained to Aria. "I can tell you about it later, but right now I'm not comfortable to talk about it right now."

Aria respected his wishes and agreed, but then she did something that caught Ash by surprised. She kissed his cheek, making his face covered in a giant blush.

"Thank you." Aria told him with a smile, since he was the one who saved her, which didn't help the blush Ash had at all.

"Oh…Uh…" Ash was acting nervous from her action right now. "It was no problem; uh… we'll talk later. Sleep well." Ash told her as he exited the room.

Aria simply looked on with a small smile, as she lay back down to get more rest.

 **Alright, there's that chapter, again sorry it took so long to update this story, as I was more focus on my other ones.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 ***A gun shoots me, and my ghost goes back into my body after walking from the graveyard.***

 **Okay I'm sorry! I haven't had the time to work on my stories, and I didn't know how to move on this story. Hopefully I have something to work on now. In case anyone's wondering, here are the girls who will be in Ash's Harem.**

 **Serena**

 **Aria**

 **Miette**

… **That's all I got. I did say this is a small harem. Maybe I'll add one more girl, but I don't know who that would be though.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Travel with us**

Aria woke up to the light coming on from her window. At first she was confused where she was, but then she remembered the event of last night. So either the others are either still asleep, or they have already woke up. Getting out of the bed, she made her way out of her room.

Goes through the hallway, she made her way through to the main lobby of the pokemon center. The red haired pokemon performer looked around to see if she could spot the others.

"Aria! Over here!" A voice caught Aria's attention as she turned to see Serena, Ash, and the others at a table in the cafeteria section of the pokemon center as Serena wave at her. She then made her way to them.

"You look a lot better than the other day." Clemont spoke to her.

"Thanks, that sleep helped me a lot." Aria replied to the blonde inventor as she took a seat next to Ash, who blush a little from her closeness. Luckily no one noticed it.

"It's good to see you are feeling better." Serena told her idol.

"Yeah, though I'm a bit hungry now though." Aria admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed from saying that.

"That's fine; we're just about to eat as well." Ash told her, as he gave her one of his smiles.

Before she could reply, she heard the cries of pokemon behind her. Turning around she saw Delphox running to her, as the fire pokemon was with the other pokemon.

"Delphox!" Aria exclaimed as she ran to hug her pokemon, glad that she was alright. "I'm so glad that you're alright!" The red haired female replied as the others watched, glad that Aria was happy to be with her pokemon again. She then turned back to the others. "So she was with you guys while I was out?"

"Yeah, Pikachu and the others made sure that she was okay." Ash answered her, as Delphox then had a sad look on her face. Realizing what she was thinking about, Aria assured the fire pokemon.

"It's alright; you wouldn't have known something like that would have happen. I'm just glad that you're okay." Aria assured her pokemon, who felt a bit better that her trainer was happy now.

Before anyone else could say anything, a growl was heard. Everyone turned to see Ash having a sheep grin on his face.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry." The black haired pokemon trainer replied, getting them to simply chuckle at this.

"It's alright Ash." Serena assured him.

"Let's eat now then." Aria also wanted food as well.

"Great!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, as Dedenne also let out a "Dedenne!" in agreement.

As they ate, they didn't notice Squishy leave Bonnie's bag as the Zygarde Core went outside.

The Zygarde Core noticed something was off as he felt the air. Squishy looked around as he saw the grass bring blown by the wind, the tree's standing strong, and everything seemed normal. But yet, the Zygarde Core couldn't help but something was off.

' _Weird,_ ' Squishy thought to himself as he observes the surrounding. ' _It's faint, but I feel like something is taking the energy from the land, from the sky, from the life. Yet it's taking so little of it is that it can't be sensed._ ' This troubled the Zygarde Core, as he also couldn't figure out where the energy was going. It was as if something was blocking him from finding out where it was going. And that was worrying the Order pokemon.

' _I need to tell the others about this._ ' Squishy thought to himself as he proceeded to head back inside the pokemon center. ' _Someone's going on, and I fear it may be a threat to our world._ '

Squishy entered the pokemon center and saw the other simply talking about their journey and a bit about Aria's life as well. Without being noticed, Squishy managed to get back into Bonnie's bag as it was set on the table that they were on. The Zygarde Core then looked at Ash, who was currently telling the others about a past journey of his.

' _Do you have a part in this boy?_ ' Squishy thought to himself, as he simply decided to relax in the yellow bag as the others continued to talk.

'LATER'

"And that's the time when Pikachu gained a love for ketchup." Ash told the others as Pikachu felt a bit embarrassed from the others learning about that.

"That's really silly, but also adorable." Bonnie told the electric mouse pokemon, which didn't help his embarrassment at all as he tried to hide behind his tail.

"So Aria," Ash began to speak, getting the red haired attention, "What are you going to do now after this?" The Pallet Town Trainer asked the Kalos Queen, who seemed to be taken by surprised by the question.

"I… I don't know actually. The show was the last one for the season, and since pokemon performances are currently on break now, I'm not sure what to do." Aria admitted, as she was now in a thinking pose now. Deplhox was also in a thinking pose, trying to help her trainer.

"I know," Serena began to speak, getting the two's attention, "Since you don't have anything else to do, why don't you travel with us?" The blonde pokemon performer suggested to her, getting her to be surprised by her suggestion.

"Really?" Aria wanted to make sure she heard that right. "You want me to travel with you guys?"

"Sure, it would be a lot of fun." Ash also liked the idea of Aria traveling with them. The more the merrier he would say.

"I don't see any problem with you coming with us." Clemont also agreed with the idea of the Kalos Queen traveling with the group.

"Yeah, please say yes!" Bonnie begged, since she also would like Aria to go with them as well.

Aria and Delphox looked at each other, before they smiled as they look at the group once again.

"Alright, I will have to call Palermo, but I think I can join you guys." She replied with a smile, getting Bonnie to cheer.

"Yay!" The young blonde cheered as Dedenne was also happy. The others could only chuckle at the little girl's joy.

After one phone call later, getting the okay from Palermo, as long as Aria continued to train for future performances, Aria was officially ready to travel with the group,

"Alright!" Ash began to say as they left the pokemon center, "To Luimose City!"

'BACK IN THE TOWN'

"This was where they were found, murdered." A bystander told Officer Jenny as she and the others look into the alleyway, where three bodies of wanted criminals were founded.

"So you found their bodies… or at least what was left of them here?" The police woman asked the few civilians with her, as the officer wasn't there when people brought the bodies in to investigate what happened.

"Correct, it was the most horrifying sight I have seen. One of the bodies looked completely charred beyond recognition, another one had a hole in his stomach, and the last one was still alit with fire we've never seen before." Another bystander informed the police woman.

"Interesting," A man with a brown cloak spoke as he looked where the bodies were, noticing that the ground was charred where the bodies were once were. The man stood up before he turned to the civilians. "What kind of fire did you see?" The man asked.

"The fire was some sort of dark green color. I have never seen fire of that color before." Another of the bystander's told them, "And when we got close to it, I felt very uneasy as well."

"I see," The man turned back to the charred ground, before looking at Officer Jenny, "We need to alert the League about this, I get the feeling that whatever caused this is still out there, and we need to find it." The man explained.

"Are you talking about the Kalos League, or do you mean the League of all the regions?" Officer Jenny began to asked the man, "May I remind you that Kalos, aside from Alola, has an uneasy trust to the other regions due to their past." The blue haired police woman reminded him.

"I am aware of that, but now it's not the time for things like that. Whatever caused this, I fear it may pose a threat to everyone, not just Kalos." The man explained.

The Officer sighed as she knew he was right, even if Kalos and Alola didn't trust the other regions as much, they still need to co-operate with them. "I understand, Mr. Looker."

 **And that's that chapter. Hope this made things more interesting. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone.**

 **I know it's been a while since I updated this story, but here's a chapter to sate your hungering needs.**

 **Unless you not hungry for this and only like this because you all pity me than that works too.**

 **You all noticed last chapter with that little bit about how Kalos and Alola don't exactly like the other regions. That's going to be a bit important, just to let you all know, so don't forget that.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: The man who lives alone**

"You got to be kidding me!" Serena exclaimed as she and the others were now trying to find cover from the pouring down rain.

"Where did this storm come from?" Clemont questioned as he tried to prevent his backpack from getting wet.

"We need to find a place for shelter!" Aria stated as they all tried to find something like a cave or anything that can get them out of this weather.

Ash was currently in the front of the group, hoping to find anything that can shield them from the storm. They were currently running through a forest near a mountain range right now so the only thing that the black haired male can hope to find was a cave. Because he doubted that anyone would be living around here.

"Guys look!" Bonnie shouted, pointing up ahead as Dedenne tried to hide in the bag to get away from the rain. Squishy wasn't too bothered by the rain like everyone else was, so it let Dedenne have most of the room inside the blonde girl's bag. "I see something up ahead!"

They all listened to what she said, and sure enough they looked ahead and saw a small clearing up ahead. And unless they were mistaken, there was a house there as well.

"Good work Bonnie!" Ash praised the little girl as they all doubled their speed, hoping that the house had someone living in it that could help them.

After a few more minutes, they managed to get on the porch of the house, which was a rather large house by the way, which was covered by the roof to block off the rain.

"*Whew* You all alright?" Ash asked the others, making sure that they didn't hurt themselves or anything while running.

"Aside from being soaking wet, we're fine Ash." Serena assured Ash, not wanting him to worry.

"Yeah, don't worry we're okay." Aria informed the Pallet Town trainer.

"Everything doesn't seem to be wrong so I guess we're fine too." Clemont assured the Kanto native.

"We're alright." Bonnie also replied to Ash, as Dedenne spoke its name in assurance.

"Alright, that's good to hear." Ash smiled, glad that everyone was alright.

After making sure that they were all alright, they all looked at the door to the rather large house.

"Hopefully someone's here to help us." Ash spoke to the others as he began to knock on the door.

It was a minute later did the door began to open slightly to reveal a middle age man. He looked surprised to see a group of people outside his door.

"Hello. Who are you?" The man asked with a slight glare, since he didn't know if these people were going to cause trouble or not.

"Sorry to bother you mister," Aria began to speak, getting him to look at the red haired female, "But my friends and I are seeking shelter from the storm. May we please come in?"

The man gave them all one long look before he sighed. They didn't look like trouble makers to the man.

"Alright, come in." He told them as he kept the door opened for them, which they thanked as they entered the house.

To the group, the place didn't look all that bad. There was a nice looking kitchen with a bar that was on one side of the house, a nice spacious family room in the corner of the house, and even a living room with a table with a light over it next to the kitchen.

"Stay here. I'll get some towels for you all." The man offered them as he went to the other room.

It was only a minute later did he come back with some towels for them to dry off of. Now that the pokemon gang was in the house, they had a better look of the older male. He had grey hair and a gray goatee on his face, and he was wearing a white shirt with dark brown pants with boots, and he also wore a belt on him as well. He then handed the towels to the group, who thanked him for it.

"Now," The man began to speak, getting their attention as they dried off, "May I ask your names and why are you all the way out here?"

"I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash introduced himself as the yellow pokemon let out his name in confirmation.

"I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you." The blonde pokemon performer told the grey haired man.

"I am Aria, it's nice to meet you as well." The red haired Kalos Queen also introduced herself.

"I'm Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie." The blonde inventor informed him.

"Hello." Bonnie greeted him since her older brother already told the man her name.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name's Gen." The now identified Gen greeted them, "Now answer my other question, why are you all of you all the way out here?"

"We were traveling pass this area until the storm appeared." Clemont informed the grey haired male.

"I see," Gen replied as he headed to the kitchen, "You are free to take a seat anywhere if you want."

"Thank you mister Gen." Serena thanked the older man.

"Please, no need for the whole mister thing." Gen assured the blonde female as he opened his fridge, "Would you all like anything to drink?" He offered them.

"We would just like water please." Ash requested in a polite tone, to which Gen simply nodded and went to get the drinks.

After a few moments of getting the drinks with the others getting them, they all sat in the family room. Gen was in a simple comfortable chair, Serena, Ash and Aria were on the couch, and Clemont and Bonnie were on a smaller couch.

"Alright, so why are all of you traveling this way?" Gen asked them.

"We were simply on our way to Luimose City." Ash told him.

"I see. If there a specific reason or do you all just live there and are just heading home?" The older man questioned them.

"Well, my sister and I live there," Clemont spoke, getting Gen's attention, "But we're heading there for the Kalos League that Ash is participating in."

"The Kalos League?" Gen once again asked.

"Yeah," Ash started to speak, "I'm entering the Kalos League being held there."

"So you're a trainer then?" Gen asked the black haired pokemon trainer.

"Yeah, my dream is to be a pokemon master." Ash replied to the grey haired man.

"Interesting," Gen then turned to the others, "Do any of you have a dream as well?" He asked them, wanting to know if they too have dreams like the trainer does.

"I plan on becoming a great pokemon performer." Serena answered him.

"I already achievement my dream, but I'm continuing to improve on it." Aria informed him.

"I hope to become a better gym leader." Clemont replied.

"I hope one day to be a trainer." Bonnie told Gen.

"I see, do all of you come from the same home town or something?" Gen asked them.

"No, I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Ash told him with a smile.

Gen's eyes widen for a moment before they went back to normal. However, everyone then noticed that he had a rather angered frown on his face. Needless to say, everyone was confused.

"Uh… did I say something wrong?" Ash asked him, getting him to snap out of his thoughts.

"No, no… Sorry about that. Old memories popping up that's all." Gen replied to the group.

"Oh, have you been to Kanto before?" Clemont asked the grey haired man, who shook his head.

"No, I haven't." Gen answered them before he stood up. "I'm sure you all must be tired, so let me take you all too some rooms you can stay in for the night."

The others thanked the gray haired older man for his generosity.

Eventually, after being showed to the rooms they would be staying at for the night, they decided to get ready to bed to get some sleep.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. This chapter introduced Gen. He isn't filler, he's going to be a part of the story. So an OC basically.**

 **He was pretty much based off of Genn Greymane from World of Warcraft, because I'm unoriginal.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
